


I do this Bullsh*t like Eight Times a Week

by fullofcrazyness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Spencer Reid, Break Ins, Canon-Typical Violence, Guns, Hostage Situations, Humor, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, I also regret nothing, I really hurt Spencer in this one, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective David Rossi, Shootings, Spencer needs a hug, Team as Family, some of this is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofcrazyness/pseuds/fullofcrazyness
Summary: Hostage situations, injuries, and a kidnapping. The week was going all wrong for a one Spencer Reid. It seemed like he would never catch a break.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS
Comments: 19
Kudos: 538





	1. 1 - Sunday

Hotch put the phone down with a sigh looking frustrated.

“What did he want.” Rossi demanded, looking through the window of the gas station.

The unsub, Jeremy Ross, had holed up in a local station taking everyone inside hostage.

“An exchange.” Hotch says looking at his team.

“What kind of exchange?” Derek asks, having a feeling he won’t like the answer.

“We send in a negotiator and he sends out one person. After that ever demand met one more is released.” Hotch says.

“We can’t do that Hotch.” Derek says.

“I know.”

“But we have to.” Emily sighs.

Hotch nodded. At this time there was no other way to guarantee the hostages would be released safely.

“Who’s going in?” JJ asks.

Hotch looks down before looking up again at Spencer with a sigh. “He asked for you.”

“No. Not happening.” Derek says. “I’ll do it.”

“If we try to send in someone else though people might die.” Rossi says.

“I’ll do it.” Spencer says, already reaching for a bullet proof vest.

“You can’t!” Derek exclaims.

“Do you doubt me?” Spencer asks, putting the vest on.

Derek stuttered. “No, no it… it’s just that..”

Spencer turned to Hotch. “I can do it.”

Hotch nods even if he didn’t look happy about it. “Wear the com unit. Don’t take it off for any reason and leave your vest on.”

“You got it.” Spencer says, putting the com in his ear and the microphone onto his vest strap.

“Be careful pretty boy.” Derek says.

Spencer nods before carefully walking to the gas station door, hands in the air. One of the hostages opened it and let him in before locking it behind him.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Derek mutters under his breath.

“You and me both.” Rossi says, watching the windows.

_Inside_

“My name is Doctor Spencer Reid. You asked for me.”

“Yeah I did.” The unsub said waving his gun around.

“Why don’t you put the gun down so we can talk Jeremy.”

Jeremy waved the gun in his direction and it took all his willpower to not flinch away. One wrong move right now and he would be dead.

“No, you put your gun down. Kick it over here.” Jeremy demanded motioning to the weapon on his hip.

Spencer slowly moved his hand to the handle and pulled it out of the holster.

“Now!” Jeremy yelled. “Put it down now!”

Spencer bent down slowly. “I’m putting it on the floor.”

“Kick it over there.” Jeremy demands.

Spencer kicked the gun away from him and stood up slowly again. He looked Jeremy in the eye. “Before we talk you need to let one of these people go.”

Jeremy whirled around and looked at the five hostages. The store owner, a female college student, and a mom, dad, and their small boy.

He pointed to the child. “GO!”

“Go honey it’ll be okay.” The mom says. “We’ll be okay.”

The child started crying but ultimately listened to his mother. He ran for the door, unlocked it, and ran outside. From the corner of his eye he saw Derek grab the child and bring him behind the line of police cars. Spencer let out a breath. The most vulnerable was safe now, that was good.

“Okay now we can talk.” Spencer says calmly.

“Medical supplies. I need medical supplies.” Jeremy says pacing.

“Can I ask why?” Spencer asks.

Jeremy whirled on him lifting his shirt to his chest. There was a long gash along his abdomen that was slightly bleeding. It would need stitches.

“Okay, I can get you the supplies, But, you have to let the student go.” Spencer says.

“Fine, FINE!” Jeremy yells.

“I’m going to tell my team now.” Spencer says moving his hand to the mic on his vest. “I need some gauze, peroxide, and a suture kit.”

“You’ll have it in five minutes kiddo.” Came Rossi’s voice in his ear.

“It’ll be here in five minutes.” Spencer tells Jeremy.

They fell into silence. Jeremy was still pacing in front of the hostages. Spencer stood as still as he could, hands still in the air. He was looking over the hostages for injuries.

The dad had a cut above his eyebrow. He must have tried to fight Jeremy but ultimately was taken over. Everyone else just looked scared.

“Supplies heading your way.” Rossi’s voice came through the com.

“Jeremy the medical supplies are on their way.”

Jeremy turned towards the door. “Take the girl and go get them then bring them here.”

The girl scrambled up and ran to Spencer who carefully walked her towards the door. Spencer opened it to see Derek holding a first aid box. Spencer gently pushed the girl out the door taking the first aid box.

“You okay pretty boy?” Derek asked quietly.

“I’m fine, do-“

“STOP TALKING.” Jeremy yelled. “Get back here!”

Spencer nodded and pushed the door closed again.

“Lock it!” Jeremy demands.

Spencer locked the door and walked back to Jeremy.

“Come here.”

Spencer walks forwards slowly, holding the box out to Jeremy. The man shook his head.

“I don’t know how to do it. You’re a doctor, you need to do it.”

“I’m not that kind of--” Spencer started to say but was cut off as a hand connected with his face.

“Reid?!” came a voice over the coms.

“You’ll do it!”

Spencer straightened up.

“Reid are you okay.” Came his boss’s voice in his ear.

Spencer shot a look out the window and gave a small nod. He saw his team relax just the slightest.

“Okay I’ll do it.” Spencer says. “You’ll need to lay down though.”

Jeremy looked conflicted before nodding. He slowly got onto the floor and Spencer sent one more look out the window before kneeling next to the man. He opened this kit before freezing when he heard the sound of a safety being turned off. He looked towards Jeremy only to seen the man’s gun aimed at his neck.

“One wrong move and you die.”

Spencer swallowed and nodded. He slowly put the sterile gloves on and pulled out the peroxide.

“This is going to hurt.” He warns.

Jeremy nods and takes a breath.

Spencer, as carefully as he could, started cleaning the wound. Jeremy groaned beneath him. He held his breath, praying to whatever deity existed that Jeremy wouldn’t accidentally pull the trigger. After a tense minute the wound was clean. Spencer let out his breath and reached for the suture kit, once again warning the man it was going to hurt. After he got his nod he started the stitches, knowing that they could be better if someone trained had done them. Jeremy groaned, hands twitching. Finally, it was done, and he taped the gauze down.

“Done.” He says, slowly standing and backing up.

Jeremy breathed for a moment before getting to his feet. He looked to the hostages and then back to Spencer.

Spencer didn’t like the look in Jeremy’s eyes. The silence was tense as Jeremy planned his next move. He walked to the hostages.

“Get up.”

They stood, hands in the air.

“Stand over there.” Jeremy pointed with the gun.

The three ran to where he pointed which was in front of him and Spencer, blocking the two from his team’s view.

“Reid what’s going on.” Came Hotch’s voice.

Jeremy looked to Spencer. “Come here.”

“Reid answer me.” Hotch demands.

The agent walked forward slowly but regretted it immediately as Jeremy grabbed him by the neck, pulled the agent to him, and put the gun to his head.

“GO!” Jeremy yells at the rest of the hostages. He turned them towards the window.

The three ran out of the building leaving Spencer’s predicament in full view to his team.

“Where’s your mic.” Jeremy asks.

“Shoulder.” Spencer says.

He feels Jeremy’s hand find the mic and then he’s talking. “Get me a car and fifteen minutes and you get your agent back.”

“Stay calm kiddo. We’ll get you out.” Came Rossi’s voice.

Spencer gave a subtle nod, knowing his team could see him.

“Let him go Jeremy.” Came Hotch’s voice over a megaphone.

“Get me the car!” Jeremy demands again, pressing the gun into Spencer’s head.

“We can’t do that Jeremy.” Hotch says calmly.

Spencer’s mind was going every possible outcome trying to figure out what to do. Jeremy was preoccupied with talking to his team and keeping his eyes on the window. Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath he executed his plan hoping it works in his favor. Carefully and painfully slow he raised his hand to where Jeremy was holding the gun to his temple.

“What are you doing?” Derek demands in his ear.

Spencer ignores it for the time being, creeping his hand higher hoping Jeremy doesn’t feel him moving.

“Spencer you need to stop.” Came Derek again.

Spencer gave a single, slow shake of his head.

“Spencer!”

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Jeremy’s hand and grabbed for the gun. He pushed up just as the gun went off. The bullet hit the ceiling. Jeremy went to punch Spencer, but he ducked, twisted Jeremy’s wrist forcing him to let go of the gun. Spencer quickly stood up straight and aimed the gun at Jeremy’s head.

He heard running and the door of the store was slammed open. The police rushed in and quickly cuffed Jeremy and pulled him out of the store.

“Spencer!”

He looked up to see his team running towards him. He dropped the gun to the floor before turning and vomiting. He felt his knees giving out, but someone caught him.

“You’re okay.” Came Hotch’s voice. “You’re okay.”

Spencer gagged again, hunching over Hotch’s arm. The man just held him steady as he dry heaved for a few minutes.

“Spencer, pretty boy.”

Spencer looked up to see Derek kneeling in front of him. He gave a smile that probably came out more of a grimace. Derek pushed his hair out of his face and smiled back.

“You did good kiddo.” Came Rossi’s voice from behind him. “On that note, never do that again.”

Spencer chuckled. “I don’t plan on doing it ever again.”

“Nearly gave me a heart attack.” Emily says with a relieved chuckle.

Hotch helped him to his feet. Spencer took a shaky breath and shook his hands trying to dispel his adrenaline rush. JJ pulled him into a hug and then helped him out of the station.

The rest of the team looked to each other before letting out their own chuckles.

“That kid will be the death of me.” Rossi says.


	2. 2 - Monday

Spencer trudged down the hallway towards his apartment. He was nearing his door, reaching for his keys, before he realized his door was cracked open already.

“I didn’t do that.” Spencer says with a tired sigh. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to Hotch.

_I think someone broke into my apartment. Doors open._

He put his phone in his pocket and replaced it with his gun. He felt the vibration signaling Hotch had texted back, but he didn’t look, carefully pushing his door open. He swept the living room with his gun.

Clear.

He moved around the room, staying close to the wall so no one could get behind him. He moved towards the kitchen, sweeping his gun through the room.

Clear.

He ignored the texts he was getting, hoping his phone wouldn’t give him away. He silently made his way towards the hall where the bathroom, study, and his room were at. He pushed the bathroom door open quickly and looked around. He yanked the shower curtain back.

Clear.

He took a deep breath before going back into the hall. The study was right across the hall. Something was telling him not to go in there right now, so he turned down the hall towards his room. He was right when he heard something fall from the room down the hall.

He pushed the bedroom door open and swept the room. He swung the closet doors open and looked under the bed.

Clear.

“Study it is.” He whispered to himself.

His phone was buzzing incessantly. Someone must be trying to call him. He debated for a split second before looking at it.

The caller ID was labeled as Hotch.

He picked up silently closing the bedroom door.

“Reid! Finally!” Hotch said.

“Shhhh.” Spencer shushed quietly.

“Did you go inside!?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah I did.” Spencer whispered eyeing the bedroom door. Either he was going to the person who broke in or he was going to come to him.

“Spencer!” Hotch shouted into the phone. Spencer knew he was in trouble if Hotch was using his first name.

“SHH!” Spencer said hoping he wasn’t being too loud.

“We’re on our way.” Hotch says much quieter.

“Who?”

“Us dumbass.” Came a new voice.

“Emily?” Spencer asked confused.

“And Derek and Rossi and JJ and Pen.” Emily says. “We have to kick your ass for being so stupid.”

“Where are you.” Spencer says, eyes jumping towards the door as he heard footsteps getting closer to his room.

“Five minutes.”

“Cool.” Spencer says turning his volume down. “See you then.” Then he threw the phone onto the bed and covered it with a pillow, making sure his microphone wasn’t covered though.

He vaguely heard someone yelling at him. The others were going to be pissed but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. If anything happened it’s be on record though.

He aimed his gun at the door as it was loudly kicked in. A man in his twenties was standing there, his own gun in hand.

“Put it down.” Spencer says.

The man looked shocked to find a gun aimed at his face. Then he smirked. “You drop yours.”

Spencer gave a laugh. “Yeah, no.”

The man crept further into his room. Spencer felt some tension leave his body as he heard car doors slamming outside his room. His team was here.

“Come on, no one has to get hurt here.” Spencer says, not lowering his gun in the slightest. “Why don’t you-”

He was cut off as the other mans gun went off. Spencer jumped to the side, the bullet hitting the wall behind him. Quickly he aimed and shot, hitting the man in the leg. He fell to the ground, dropping his gun. Spencer rushed forward, kneeling on the man’s back and quickly putting him in the cuffs that were still hooked to his waist. After making sure the man was secure Spencer walked to the bed and grabbed his phone which was still connected to Hotch.

Before he even put it to his ear he heard the yelling.

“Spencer!”

“I’m fine.” He says into the phone, sitting on the bed, staring at the man on the floor. “We’ll need an ambulance though.”

“What? Why?!” Derek says just as his front door is opened loudly.

“Reid!?” Came Hotch’s worried voice.

“In here!” Spencer yells hanging up the phone.

There was a stampede of footsteps and the team barged into his room only to be met with Spencer sitting on the bed with a smile, the man who broke in on the floor at his feet.

“Damn pretty boy.” Derek laughs. “You did good.”

Spencer just smiled.

“Are you okay?” JJ asks waling up to him, turning his face side to side.

Spencer laughed. “I’m fine, you don’t need to worry.”

“Good.” JJ says right before smacking his shoulder. “You’re an idiot! You don’t just walk into an apartment when someone could be inside!”

“Oh, my sweet baby boy.” Penelope said rushing forward. “Don’t you ever do that to me again.”

Spencer smiled and pulled her into a hug. “You got it.”

“Gotta say I’m impressed.” Rossi said sauntering in.

“Thanks.” Spencer says, covering his mouth as he yawned. He looked at his watch realizing it was almost midnight. He looked to everyone. “It was nice of you all to come here but if you could just take him that’d be great.”

“Something wrong?” Hotch asked, the concerned look making a reappearance.

“Exhausted.” Spencer said, not even covering up his yawn this time.

The group chuckled. Morgan yanked that man off the floor and pushed him out of the apartment.

“Get some sleep Spence.” JJ says patting the same shoulder she hit moments ago. “We’ll deal with him.”

Spencer hummed, falling back on the bed. He was out in an instant.

“That boy.” Rossi sighs.

“Tell me about it.” Hotch says turning the bedroom light off and shutting the door behind him as they left the apartment.


	3. 3 - Tuesday

“Unsub at 2261.” Hotch says into his mic.

The team had been chasing this unsub throughout a neighborhood for half an hour now and he’d finally holed up in a house.

Hotch heard the confirmation before turning to Spencer and Emily who had been with him. “I’ll go around back. You two take the front.”

The two nodded and the group crept forward. Hotch went to the left to head to the back of the house. Spencer and Emily crept up the stairs to the front door.

Spencer pushed the door open from the side, Emily quickly entering, Spencer right behind her.

“Clear.” They tell each other, hearing a faint ‘clear’ from Hotch in another room.

They look around once more, noticing the stairs to the right.

“I’ll go, you finish down here.” Spencer says to Emily.

Emily nods and they part ways.

Spencer silently climbed the stairs, aiming his gun towards the top. Outside he heard another car pull up. Good, Rossi and Derek were here.

He got to the top of the stairs and looked down the hallway. So far no one. There were five rooms off the hall.

Spencer sighed. “Great.”

He made his way to the first door, kicking it open and sweeping the room.

“Clear.” He mutters to himself leaving the room.

What he didn’t notice was a panel in the wall moving and the unsub climbing out of a literal hole in the wall.

He quickly and quietly cleared the rest of the rooms. He was in the center of the fifth room checking the closet before speaking into his mic.

“Upstairs is clear.”

“Are you sure about that?” Came a voice from behind him.

Spencer whirled around, gun aimed at the unsub who was standing behind him, pipe in one hand, gun in the other. 

“Alright.” Came Hotch’s voice in his ear. “Looks like he’s ran.”

He heard the others downstairs talking about a plan. Spencer so wished he could go down there but unfortunately he was stuck in the room.

“You make a noise and I’ll shoot you.” The unsub says pointing the gun at Spencer’s head.

“Reid, where are you?” Came Hotch’s voice.

Spencer kept his gun steady at the man in front of him.

“I’m going to go out this window and you’re not going to say a word.” The unsub says, creeping towards said window.

“I don’t think so.” Spencer says, moving with him, blocking the window.

“I don’t want to hurt you man.” The unsub says. “But I will if I have to.”

Spencer just keeps his gun steady.

They stand there, staring at each other.

In hindsight Spencer should have been prepared for the man to use the pipe he was holding but honestly, he’d forgotten about it.

The man lunged swinging the pipe at Spencer’s head. Before it connected, Spencer shot his gun hitting the man in the chest. He was too late though. The pipe connected with the side of his head a second later sending him to the floor.

The man stumbled towards the window before falling unconscious right under it.

Spencer gave a small smile before closing his eyes. He heard his team running up the stairs and he sighed, giving into the dark that was creeping into his vision.

_Downstairs_

“Where’s Spencer?” Derek asked.

The team was gathered in the living room trying to form a plan of action. Everyone except Spencer that is.

“He went upstairs.” Emily says looking towards the stairs.

“He said it was clear.” Hotch said, confusion leaking into his voice.

They all looked to each other.

“Unless it wasn’t.” Rossi says as they all turned towards the stairs.

They all jumped as a gunshot went off from above them and then the thud of a body, and then a second.

“Shit.” Derek says.

They all ran up the stairs.

They checked all the rooms.

“Found how he hid.” Rossi says, pointing to the removed panel in the wall.

“FOUND HIM!” Came Emily’s voice from the end of the hall.

The team raced to the end room to find Emily kneeling by an unconscious Spencer Reid. She let out a relieved sigh when she felt a strong pulse against her fingers which were on his neck.

“Spence.” She said, tapping his face. “Come on wake up for me.”

“Is he hurt anywhere?” Hotch asked, kneeling on the boy’s other side.

“Not that I can see.” Emily says checking him over. “Just a bump on the side of his head.”

“Unsub’s dead.” Derek confirms standing up.

There was a groan, and everyone turned towards Spencer, who’s eyes were fluttering open.

“Reid.” Hotch said, tapping his face lightly. “Look at me.”

Spencer’s eyes opened and he looked around the room.

Emily and Hotch were kneeling over him, Derek was by the unsub, and Rossi was by the door looking at him with a concerned face.

He tried to sit up but Hotch pushed him back down. “Follow my finger.”

Spencer’s eyes followed his boss’s finger as he moved it side to side. “Are you feeling dizzy, nauseous, anything?”

“Nothing.” Spencer said. “Just sore.”

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Hotch asks.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Spencer tells him.

“I still want you to get checked out.” Hotch says, helping him up.

“I’m fine Hotch.” Spencer says standing up.

“Just get checked man.” Derek says walking over. “You took a decent hit to the head.”

“Fine.” Spencer sighs knowing he wasn’t going to get out of it.

“I’ll take you kid.” Rossi says pushing off the door frame.

Spencer nods and follows the man out of the house and down the stairs.

“He’s just not having a good week is he.” Emily says watching the two leave.

“No, he is not.” Derek says.

“Hopefully, this was the end of it.” Hotch says.

Derek snorts. “I highly doubt that.”

Hotch sighs. “You’re probably right.”

“Come on, let’s head back to the precinct. We’ll meet them later.” Emily says.


	4. 4 - Wednesday

The streets were mostly empty this early in the morning. There were a few businessmen getting to their offices, a couple students rushing to get to class, morning joggers, and Spencer Reid on his way to work.

He didn’t like driving so he walked the two miles to work every morning. It didn’t bother him though, he got to drink his coffee and enjoy the quiet city morning. He was just glad he was allowed back to work after getting hit in the head yesterday. Since there was no concussion or other injury there was no reason to keep him from his job.

He took the last sip of his coffee before throwing the cup into a trashcan next to an alley. He checked his phone to make sure he hasn’t missed anything important as he walked. Doing this he was less aware that someone had started following him.

He made it past a few more shop fronts before someone grabbed the strap of his satchel and pulled him into an alley. His eyes widened as someone covered his mouth.

He threw his elbow back, landing on someone’s stomach. The hands let go of him and he moved to see who had grabbed him. There was a man and a woman, the man slightly hunched from where his elbow had hit.

“What do you want?” He asked, keeping his distance, inching his way to the alley opening.

“Give me your money, watch, everything.” The woman demanded stepping forward. “Come on!”

Spencer inched back a bit more towards the street. “I don’t have much.”

“Hand it over!” The man shouted, righting himself.

Spencer took a quick look behind him now wishing there were more people on the streets at 7:45 am. He might actually be late to work today.

He turned back just in time to see a fist heading straight for his face. He reeled back as it hit his nose, knocking him to the ground. He saw a drip of blood land on the concrete below him and felt the substance flow over his lip.

The woman tried to grab his satchel, but it was still around his shoulder. The man pushed on his shoulders, pinning him to the ground.

Spencer struggled against the hands holding him down. He threw a fist up managing to hit the man on his ear. The man let out a yelp, losing his grip. Spencer scrambled to his feet, pushing the woman away. He started running towards the street only for the man to grab his ankle, sending him back to the ground.

“Shit.” He cursed as his arms got torn up on the concrete. The one day he wore short sleeves.

He kicked his feet hoping it would connect with something and smiled when he heard the man cursing. He heard running but in the opposite direction. Seemed the woman had gotten smart and ran.

Spencer quickly got to his feet and raced out of the alleyway. Thankfully, they hadn’t grabbed anything. He pulled out the pack of tissues in his bag and opened it, holding them to his nose. He kept his head down as he entered the federal building, ten minutes late to work.

He quickly made his way through security and into the elevator. He could get his go-bag from his desk and change clothes. He was covered in dirt and blood from his nose. When the elevator dinged he raced out, hoping to avoid his friends.

“Hey pretty boy!” Came Derek’s voice.

“You’re late.” Emily said. “You’re never late.”

Spencer ignored them, grabbing his go-bag from under his desk.

“Reid?” came Hotch’s voice from the break room. He was carrying a fresh mug of coffee.

“Excuse me sir.” Spencer said trying to push by.

Hotch put his arm out stopping him. “What’s the rush?”

“Nothing, just need to get to the bathroom.” Spencer says, still not looking up. He was thankful his long hair was hiding his face right now.

“Look at me then.” Hotch says trying to catch his eye.

By now Spencer felt the eyes of his friends on him. He heard an office door and knew Rossi had come out when he saw the others gathering in one spot.

“What’s going on?” Rossi asked walking over.

“Nothing, can you please let me through.” Spencer says, trying not to have an attitude.

“Look up first kid.” Rossi says walking over and stopping in front of him.

“What happened to your arms?” JJ asked, walking over.

Spencer mentally cursed, forgetting he’d fallen and scratched them up.

“Spencer what happened?” Derek asked, finally noticing the dirt on his clothes.

Rossi had had enough and put a hand on Spencer’s chin lifting his face to meet his eyes. “Oh kiddo.”

“It’s nothing.” Spencer says, “Can I go to the bathroom now.”

“Yeah.” Rossi says, letting him pass.

Spencer rushed past, the bathroom door slamming behind him. The distinct sound of the lock reaching his friends.

“Rossi?” Derek asked, staring at the bathroom door concerned.

“Where’s Spence!?” Came the worried voice of one Penelope Garcia.

“In the bathroom why?” Hotch said looking confused.

Penelope stopped at the group and started her rapid-fire explanation. “A few times a week I watch who comes in and out of the building. Yknow to keep an eye on things. Mainly seeing if my babies are alright.” She started, talking about her friends around her. “But this morning I noticed that Spence hadn’t come in at his usual time and got worried so I checked the cameras on his usual walk to work.”

“Garcia.” Hotch said. “Take a breath. What happened.”

“Someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley.” Penelope says. “He didn’t come out for like ten minutes but when he did he was all beat up.”

Rossi nodded. “Looks like someone clocked him in the nose.”

“Yeah. So, I kept watching him to make sure he got here alright and when he got inside I came to find you guys.”

“You did good, baby girl.” Derek says rubbing her shoulder.

Just then Spencer came out of the bathroom, looking much more put together. He looked at them all and ducked his head down again.

“Are you okay?” Penelope said rushing forward to give him a hug.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Spencer tells her.

“You want to explain what happened this morning.” Hotch said.

Spencer looked around at the other agents that were milling about, some looking at the impromptu gathering.

“We can go to my office if you’d like.” Hotch says.

Spencer nods, knowing he wasn’t getting out of not explaining.

Hotch nods and the two head to the man’s office.

“Think you can find cameras looking into that alley.” Derek asks.

“Already have.” Penelope says. “I got pictures and everything.”

“Good job baby girl.” Derek smirks.

“He just keeps getting the short end of the stick doesn’t he.” JJ says.

“First the gas station, then his apartment, then he got knocked out.” Emily lists.

“Was the gas station really three days ago?” Derek asks.

Emily nods.

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again.” Rossi says. “That kid is going to be the death of me.”


	5. 5 & 6 - Thursday

Spencer woke up at 6:45, dreading the day. If the last few days have been anything to go by today wasn’t going to be fun. He just had a feeling in his gut that he should stay in bed. He was about to call in when he got the message.

_We have a missing kid with 18 hours left. Local. Be at the BAU within the hour._

Spencer cursed and dragged himself out of bed to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later he was stumbling out of his apartment and to the street below. He had to stop for coffee first, he was exhausted. Add that to the fact he looked a mess. The past few days haven’t been kind. He still has a small bump on the side of his head from the pipe, his nose was all bruised from yesterday, along with the healing scrapes on his arms. His hair was a mess as he didn’t think it was worth it today.

He walked into his favorite 24-hour coffee shop and got in line. It was the only place he knew of that was busy almost round the clock. There were already ten customers inside, two of which were in line in front of him. There were also two workers.

A minute or so later he got to the register and was about to order when someone behind him started shouting.

“Everyone on the ground!”

“You have got to be kidding me.” He mutters, sinking to his knees. Wasn’t it too early in the day for a robbery? He stealthily pulled out his phone and messaged Hotch

_Sorry, might be late._

He flinched as the person shot a gun towards the ceiling. The patrons around him screamed. They were all on the ground at this point, some hiding under tables, the workers behind the counter.

“You two get out here and sit in front of the counter.”

It finally registered in his mind that the person holding them all her was a woman.

“Well that’s different.” He mutters to himself, glancing down as he got another message.

_We’re on a tight schedule you better have a good reason._

Taking a risk, Spencer aimed his camera and took a sneaky photo of the woman who had the gun. Thankfully she wasn’t looking his way. He quickly hit send.

“Turn around!” she yelled, right behind him.

Going cold, thinking maybe she had seen him, he turned around slowly.

“Against the counter.” She instructed, aiming her gun at him.

He backed into the counter between the two workers.

“Good morning Sara, Mark.”

“Hi Spence.” Mark says. “Hell of a way to start the day.”

“You’re telling me.” Spencer says.

“No talking!” The woman screamed.

“Please.” A man on the other side of the store begged. “Please let us go.”

“I said silence.” The woman sneered, shooting the man in the shoulder.

There were a few screams before the woman waved her gun around. Everyone quieted down, a few whimpers escaping.

“All of you, against the counter.” She instructed.

The people scrambled to sit by the counter. In total there were 13 of them and the woman. Spencer had never been more thankful than now that he was being hidden by the people in front of him. He glanced down at his phone as Hotch messaged back.

_Police on their way. Are you hurt._

_I’m not but she just shot a man in the shoulder._

Then he got a message from Derek.

_You are being put in bubble wrap when you get here._

Then Hotch again.

_Don’t bring attention to yourself_

Spencer jumped a mile high as the gun went off again, shattering the class cabinet above his head.

“Why are you on your phone?!” The woman screamed

‘Sorry Hotch’ He thought.

“Texting my wife.” Spencer lied quickly, sending a fake message to Emily hoping she won’t mind. “Telling her I love her.”

“Show me, now.” The woman demands.

Spencer held up his phone showing the message he just sent Emily.

_I love you dear. Tell the kids I love them too._

‘Hotch please tell me you told them what’s going on.’ He thought, hoping it was enough to get the woman away from him.

The woman nodded and walked away muttering to herself.

Spencer let out a sigh and slumped against the counter. He had a few cuts on his hands from the glass falling but it was nothing a few Band-Aids couldn’t help.

 _I hope you know what you’re doing Reid._ Came a text from Emily _Don’t get yourself killed_

Spencer looked up as sirens turned down the street.

“No no no no.” The woman was muttering. “It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.”

Three police cars and a black SUV pulled up in front of the cafe. Spencer smiled as he saw Emily, Rossi, and Derek step out of the SUV.

 _See you_ he sent Emily, who looked down at her phone.

He watched her look up and search through the window, he gave her a small wave as the woman had he back turned to her hostages.

 _We’ll keep her distracted kid, you can get her from behind_ came a message from Derek.

Spencer nodded at Derek through the window. He carefully scooted forwards, pushing civilians behind him as he moved forward.

The police had acquired a megaphone and were talking to the woman.

“Ma’am we need you to let the people inside go.”

The woman screamed at them. “No! I can’t do that!”

“Ma’am please let them go and we can mark it down that you cooperated.”

Spencer was in front of the rest of the hostages now and he was climbing silently to his knees. His hands were on his gun, carefully removing it from its holster. He caught Rossi’s eye through the window and the older man gave him an encouraging nod.

The police officers kept talking to the woman, who was getting more and more agitated. It had to be now or never.

He fully stood up and aimed his gun at the woman’s back. “Drop the gun and put your hands in the air.”

The woman whipped around, dropping her gun in shock. She wasn’t expecting an officer inside.

“Hands in the air now ma’am.” Spencer said calmly, gun trained at her chest.

The woman sputtered before shakily putting her hands in the air. Spencer internally smirked. He’d shocked her enough into listening. He rushed forwards and grabbed her wrists and twisting them behind her back, slapping his cuffs onto her.

The officers and his friends were racing to the door. The hostages were rushing out, throwing him quick thanks on their way.

He held the woman in place until an officer took over and lead her to a car.

Spencer turned around and went to the man who had gotten shot. Someone had the sense to push a cloth to his shoulder and the bleeding had slowed down. Spencer took his pulse and found it strong which was good.

“Hello sir, the medics are going to be inside shortly and they’re going to help you okay?”

The man nodded. “Thank you.”

“Just doing my job sir.”

“Spencer!” Came Emily’s voice as his friends entered the building behind the medics.

Spencer saw that the man was taken care of before he turned to his friends. “Morning!”

Derek just laughed and pulled him into a hug. “You need to stop doing this to us man. Pen has the bubble wrap ready for you when we get back.”

Spencer just laughed and pulled away.

“I’m tempted to let her.” Rossi says. “You did good kid, for the second time this week.”

Spencer just shrugged.

“Kids, Spence?” Emily asked.

“She caught me texting Hotch and demanded to know why I was on my phone. I told her I was texting my wife.” Spencer explained.

Emily nodded. “Then I don’t have to kill you.”

Spencer just smiled at her.

“Come on, we have to get back to the BAU.” Rossi said.

The three nodded and followed him out. They clambered into the SUV and were quickly on their way to work.

Spencer hissed as the adrenaline wore off and the cuts on his hands started stinging.

“You okay back there pretty boy?” Derek asked looking in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Spencer says, moving his hands so no one would see.

They got back to the BAU and made their way to the conference room.

“You had an interesting morning.” JJ said as Spencer walked in.

“You could say that.” Spencer says.

“You’re okay?” Hotch asks watching as the four sat down.

“I’m just fine sir.”

“I have the bubble wrap!” Penelope exclaims rushing into the room, with a roll of bubble wrap.

“You weren’t joking.” Spencer says looking to Derek, who just shrugged.

“Come here.” Penelope says. “Up up.”

Spencer looked around for someone to help him but they were all smirking at him, or in Hotch’s case, looking mildly amused. He groaned and stood up, allowing the woman to pull him into a hug. When she finally leaned back she gasped.

“What happened to your hands?!”

That caught everyone’s attention. They all looked to him causing his face to turn red.

“It’s nothing.” He muttered, pushing his hands into his pockets.

“Reid.” Is all Hotch had to say for Spencer to know he’d be in trouble if he kept hiding whatever it was he was hiding.

He sighed and pulled his hands out starting to explain. “I already told you she caught me on my phone, so I had to lie and say I was texting my wife.” He sent a smile at Emily who smiled back. “What I didn’t tell you is…”

“Spit it out pretty boy.” Derek says.

Spencer looked down. “She shot the glass cabinet above me and the glass cut up my hands.”

There were exclamations of “Spencer!” and “Reid!” around the table. JJ came around and took his hands in hers.

“It’s fine. It’s not bad.” He says.

“I’ll determine that.” Hotch says joining JJ.

The two looked at his hands before conceding that, yes, his hands were fine and that he just needed a few band-aids. After that was done the team sat down and discussed the case at hand.

A child had been taken at 12:30 that morning and they now had 17 hours to find the child. They split up for the day, Spencer and JJ going to the precinct to get evidence from the police and talk to the family who was there, Rossi, Derek, and Emily were going to the crime scene, Hotch was going to talk to neighbors to see if they noticed or heard anything.

A few hours later found Reid and JJ sitting at a desk in the precinct going over what they had discovered.

“The boy was the son of the sheriff.” JJ says surprised.

“But he lost custody rights last week.” Spencer reads.

JJ looked to him. “Could he be our unsub.”

Spencer nods, flipping through pages of the file before looking up to his friend. “He fits the profile.”

“I’ll call Hotch.” JJ says.

Spencer nods before standing up and going to the archive room. Something wasn’t right about the file. The sheriff had a ring on his finger. But it was new, a couple weeks at most. He had remarried, but to who?

“You figured it out.”

Spencer turned around to find the sheriff standing behind him.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Was his last thought before something hit him from behind, for the second time that week, knocking him unconscious.

He woke up a while later tied to a chair. He closed his eyes, pushing back unwanted memories. Last time he’d been tied to a chair hadn’t ended well.

“You’re awake.” Came the sheriff’s voice.

“You!” came a shout.

Spencer’s head shot up and stared at the second person in shock. It was the woman from the café that morning.

‘Crazy attracts crazy’ he thought.

“Where’s Charlie.” Spencer asks.

“You don’t need to know.” The sheriff tells him, walking around his chair.

The only thing keeping Spencer calm this time around was that there was light coming through the windows, not a single bulb hanging from the ceiling, and nothing was being burned.

“My team knows it’s you.” Spencer says. “They’ll find you.”

The sheriff just laughed.

“Let me at him baby.” The woman said, eyes wild. “He ruined our plans this morning.”

“What plans?”

“You’re not leaving here so might as well tell you.” The sheriff said.

Spencer cheered internally. Arrogance was one hell of a drug to get someone to talk.

“Mass shooting? Takes precedence over a missing child. You have a mass murderer on your hands. We could have left the city. But you just had to be there.” The sheriff sneered.

Spencer just had to keep them busy for the foreseeable future. JJ knew that the unsub was the sheriff. His team would be here soon.

“Let me at him.” The woman says again.

The sheriff smirked. “Have at it.”

Spencer didn’t even have a moment to think before the woman slapped him right across the face.

_For a split second he was in the woods and it was dark. Sinner being whispered in his ear._

Then he was back as the woman laughed in his face.

“You have fun baby.” The sheriff said leaving the room.

The woman smirked, circling Spencer’s chair before slapping him again. “You ruined everything.”

“I didn’t ruin anything.” Spencer says.

The woman screamed and punched him in the chest. He let out a wheeze, struggling to take another breath in. He’d had the wind knocked out of him.

“Silence.” She whispered in his ear.

She aimed another punch to his sternum but was cut off by a shout in the distance.

“FBI!”

She roared in anger and reeled on Spencer again. She slapped him again, this time he bit the inside of his cheek and blood filled his mouth.

He spit in her face. “Screw you.” He whispered.

She yelled and kicked his chair backwards. _He couldn’t breathe, he was seizing, he was going to die in the hands of a serial killer_.

He was brought out of his memories when someone hauled his chair up. Rossi was standing over him looking concerned and confused. Spencer coughed feeling bile rise in his throat.

“Get him up.” Came Hotch’s voice. He sounded urgent. “Now.”

The two worked on untying him from the chair. He fell to the floor, and for the second time that week, vomited in front of his bosses. He felt Hotch’s hands rubbing his back.

“You’re in Washington DC. It is currently three p.m. We’re in a house on Georgetown.” Hotch was saying to him.

Spencer nodded sucking in a breath. He wasn’t in the woods in a shack. He was in DC and it was the middle of the day. He ignored the confused look of Rossi when he sat back on his knees.

“You with us?” Hotch asked quietly.

Spencer nodded, rubbing his sore chest.

“Come on kiddo.” Rossi said. “Let’s get you checked by the paramedics.”

Spencer didn’t have the strength to argue and let the two older men help him out of the house. The rest of the team was outside. When they saw him they looked concerned, but understanding.

He sat on the bumper of an ambulance as an EMT checked out his chest. Luckily, it was just bruising. He was given and ice pack and was allowed to go with his team back to the BAU.

“Did you get them?” He asked.

“We got the woman, again.” Rossi says. “Sheriff is in the wind.”

“We’ll find Charlie.” JJ says.

Reid nods. “We’ll find him.”


	6. 7 - Friday

And find Charlie they did. They whole team, minus Spencer who had been forced to sleep for a minimum of four hours in Hotch’s office, stayed up all night trying to figure out where Charlie was being held.

Finally, around 7 am Penelope discovered that the sheriff had rented a storage locker just three days ago and was visiting it at suspicious times.

The team and the police rushed to the storage unit buildings and split up looking for the right one.

“Just my luck.” Spencer says as he comes across the right locker. #421. “Found it. East side halfway down.” He said into his mic.

He heard confirmation from the others that they were coming. He knew he should wait but every second he waited was another second that Charlie’s life was in danger. Quickly he opened the locker yelling. “FBI!”

All that responded was a small child’s whimpering. Spencer quickly stowed his gun and went to the child. Charlie had tape over his mouth and his hands were tied together. Pulling the tape of and untying the rope, Charlie leapt into his arms crying.

“You’re okay. You’re safe now.” Spencer whispered, stroking the child’s hair.

Charlie nodded into his chest. “Want mommy.”

“We’ll get you to your mommy.” Spencer promises.

He looked up as he heard running footsteps down the hall. “In here!” He called out.

A police officer entered the locker and moved towards Charlie.

“Go with him Charlie he’ll take you to your mommy.” Spencer says quietly.

“Promise?” Charlie asks.

“Promise.”

Charlie run towards the officer, who picks him up to take him out of the building and back to the precinct.

Spencer stood up and left the locker. “He’s not here.” He said as his team met him.

“Where could he be going?” Emily asked looking around.

Suddenly Penelope’s voice came over the coms. “He’s going down the stair well to your left!”

The team looked to each other and took off towards the stairs.

“We’ll go outside!” Hotch yells, taking JJ and Derek with him.

Spencer, Emily, and Rossi entered the stairwell just in time to see the sheriff turn the corner going to the third floor.

“He was hiding and watching.” Rossi says as they give chase.

They chased the man down a flight and a half of stairs before it all went wrong. For once Spencer was in front of Emily and Rossi, and the sheriff in front of him.

The sheriff ended up slipping on a stair causing Spencer to trip over him, sending the two down thirteen stairs to the next landing. Halfway down there was a loud snap and a scream. From who, the other two agents couldn’t tell. The two landed in an unmoving heap on the landing.

“Oh shit.” Emily swore, racing to her friend’s side.

Rossi pulled out his phone and called Hotch.

“What’s going on Rossi.” Hotch asked when he picked up.

“We’re going to need an ambulance.” Rossi says. “The sheriff slipped on a stair and Reid ran right into him. They both went down.”

Hotch swore on the other side and Rossi heard running.

“We’ll be right there.” And the phone call ended.

“Spence!” Came Emily’s voice.

Rossi got to the landing and cuffed the sheriff who was coming round. He was too out of it to realize what was happening and just laid on the floor, not that Rossi cared. He then went to Spencer’s side.

“Kid, what hurts.” He asks when he sees the grimace of pain. He’s still laying on the floor but that’s because Emily won’t let him up.

“Leg.” Is all he manages to get out, hissing in pain.

“Anything else? Neck, back, head?” Rossi asks making sure this kid wasn’t more hurt than he lets on.

“Back is sore.” Spencer admits knowing how dangerous that could be after a fall like that.

“Okay.” Rossi says calmly. “You can feel everything though?”

“Yeah. Feelings all there.” Spencer says.

“That’s good.” Rossi looks up as the other half of their team runs up the stairs, EMT’s behind them.

“What’s going on.” Hotch says.

“Fell down the stairs.” Spencer says looking to the man in the corner. “Tripped over the sheriff.”

The paramedics got buys looking him over. They put him in a collar and onto a board and quickly made their way out of the building.

“We’ll meet you at the hospital.” Derek says following Spencer down the stairs.

A couple of hours later found Spencer, dressed in his own clothes, cast up to his knee, ready to be discharged.

“I’m fine Hotch.” He says for the third time. “I can stay at my own apartment tonight.”

Hotch sighs. “Fine, but I’m driving you home.”

Spencer nods. Not like he could drive tonight anyway, his body hurt too much to concentrate.

Hotch watched carefully as Spencer maneuvered himself into the hospital’s wheelchair and wheeled him out of the room. Luckily, he’d only broken his tibia, so he was allowed to use crutches and not have a full leg cast. His back was just bruised from the stairs.

“You’re on desk duty for the next two weeks, and then you can come with us but you have to stay at precincts.” Hotch says once they’re in the car.

Spencer nods. “Might give me a break from the bad luck I’ve been having this week anyway.”

“Hopefully.” 


	7. 8 - Saturday

It was a rare weekend where the team had to come into work to finish up paperwork. They’d been so busy the last few days with unsubs that they needed the time to catch up.

Spencer hobbled in on his crutches an hour later that he usually would but only because Hotch would have sent him home for the day if he didn’t take the extra time to rest.

They day was passing peacefully. His friends had signed his cast, he’d gotten a few cards, and Penelope had given him some flowers to brighten up his desk while he was stuck there for the next three months at the least.

Spencer was just glad he was getting a break from the hell week he had been experiencing. It seemed like everyone else was glad too.

Derek was glancing his way every once in a while as if to make sure there wasn’t some crazy unsub stalking them. JJ came around more often and Emily shared her chocolates with him. Penelope had snuck a tin of cookies on his desk while he had been getting his third cup of coffee for the day. He knew Hotch and Rossi were glancing at him from their offices as well.

He ignored it all with a smile knowing that they just cared about him and were worried.

“How’s the leg?” Derek asks as they eat their lunch in the break area.

“Sore.” Spencer says. “Hopefully, it won’t hurt the whole time.”

“It won’t.” Derek assures him. “Had the same broken bone when I was in middle school. It’ll stop hurting in a week or so and just be itchy.”

Spencer sighed. “Great. I don’t know what’s worse.”

Derek laughed and they continued their lunch talking about what kind of case they might get next.

It was nearly three pm and Spencer was hopeful that today would be a normal day.

That was until the alarms had started going off.

“Come on!” He yelled from his desk.

There were a few snickers, but the seriousness of the situation quickly took over.

All the floors were going on lock down and all the elevators had stopped. Someone had entered the building unauthorized and was dangerous.

Hotch and Rossi came out of their offices to talk to the team.

“Jack Martin escaped from jail last night and he’s on a mission.” Rossi says.

“We were all on that team.” Emily says. “Is he after all of us?”

Hotch looked pained. “No.”

“Don’t tell me.” Spencer says closing his eyes. “Don’t you say it.”

“It’s you Reid.” Hotch tells him looking apologetic. “You’re the one who figured out it was him.”

Spencer just groaned and sat down heavily in his chair. This week had been too long and he just wanted it to be over.

“We’re going to gather in the conference room and hopefully SWAT will get to him before he gets to us.” Rossi says. “And if he does get to us, well, shoot on sight.”

The team nodded and stood up to go to the conference room before a gunshot stopped them in their tracks.

The stairwell door broke open and the one and only Jack Martin came bursting out.

“Great.” Emily whispers, pulling her gun out.

Spencer just sat in his seat waiting for whatever was about to happen happen.

“Reid, get up.” Hotch says as the team circles his desk in a protective pattern.

Spencer just sat there, wondering if his plan would work. He’s just really tired of people coming after him. He almost laughed at the idea he had in mind.

“Doctor Spencer Re-id.” Came the sing-song voice of Jack. “Where are you?”

Spencer stood up and grabbed his crutches. “I’m right here.”

Jack grinned maniacally at him and walked forward. Everyone had their guns pointed at him, but the man also had his gun pointed at one of their own.

“Come here boy.” Jack says.

“Spence don’t do it.” JJ says.

“Listen to her kiddo.” Rossi tells him.

Spencer just shrugs and hobbles forward. “I heard you wanted me.”

And before Jack could get a single word out Spencer just whipped his crutch through the air, smacking Jack in the head. He got a glimpse of confusion and maybe a little awe from the man before he crumpled to the floor.

The room was silent.

Spencer just nodded, turned around and sat back down at his desk. This prompted movement form the others. Another agent came forward and cuffed Jack and dragged him towards a holding cell as he woke up.

The team just stared at Spencer.

“You just gonna stare?” said man asked.

“Spence that was… Awesome.” JJ says impressed.

Derek just started laughing, replaying the moment in his mind. “That was the most amazing take down I have ever seen.”

Slowly the rest of them also started laughing, Spencer even chuckling a bit too.

“I can’t even be mad.” Hotch says. “Even if you put yourself in danger.”

“Oh, I wasn’t in any danger. You guys all had your guns out and I wasn’t going to let him talk like other unsubs do.” Spencer says.

Hotch nodded, conceding the point.

Behind them all came a sigh from Rossi. “You’re turning my hair grey kiddo.”


End file.
